<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is A Weird Thing by WiresCarryingMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719252">Love Is A Weird Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiresCarryingMe/pseuds/WiresCarryingMe'>WiresCarryingMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Crushes, Demiromantic Character, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, How Do I Tag, I'm demiromantic so henry is, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Open to Interpretation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Panic, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiresCarryingMe/pseuds/WiresCarryingMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is in Love. Charles is in love.<br/>Does Charles love Henry?<br/>Henry is anxious.<br/>Henry doesn't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is A Weird Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any spelling mistakes i was trying to tie a bracelet while writing this but it wants to stay untied. also 4:44 pm hah neat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to the little whisper he heard in the room, Charles was in love. Henry doesn't know why this made him anxious, made him worried. At first, one part of his mind said "not with me, nope, no siree." He was in a hallway when he heard the whisper, and he stood their, in the crowd thinking. </p><p>"Henry, I finally got the game setup!" He heard Ellie yell from the next hall over where all there rooms was. Henry turned and pushed through the crowd, his heart beating and mind preoccupied, ignoring the people in uniform around him and the grey walls and the floors that were covered with feet, he opened the large grey doors in a daze as he walked in the hallway. Panicked and trying to say to himself that Charles wasn't in love with him. Henry thought of him as a boyfriend and what that would be like for a second without realizing it, and he panicked and tried to get that thought way down. He did not love Charles. He did not love him.</p><p>"Are you okay dude?" he heard Ellie say to him. </p><p>He looks back the empty hallway he is in and realizes he passed the shared apartment. oops. He nodded to Ellie and went inside, her chatter becoming noise among his head, speaking that he didn't process, mind preoccupied at the thought of Charles. It felt like he and Charles were friends for eternity yet for a short time, time was weird like that, especially with the nonsense Henry has going on with Time. Henry doesn't even know if feelings this early or later would be inappropriate. Henry does not know anything about time, despite what it seems like. He doesn't know how long its been or how much time has passed, his days feel like years yet seconds, his months felt like seconds yet centuries. It all depended on the mood, and when his "power" activated? His very vague and almost nonexistent understanding promptly vanished for that time. </p><p>Ellie and Henry played, laughed, had fun, and yet the sense of anxiety at the thought never went away. He tried so so so so so hard not to think of it to erase that thought of love.</p><p>After they finished the game he found himself screwed. The next day he had a revelation. </p><p>If he and Charles woke up together one day, did couple things and were in love. Henry wouldn't mind. Henry fell asleep in the afternoon and had a dream about them being together. A pleasnt one, at that. He woke up rested with one single thought: "Fuck"</p><p>The question "was Henry in love?" was hard to Henry. He never felt love before, never considered it a possibility, not with how he wanted his life. He had always thought romance wasn't his thing. He never wanted to be in a relationship and felt revolted at the idea of himself being in one but now. Now Henry wouldn't mind, Henry wouldn't mind being in a relationship. He might actually want that, and the fact scares him he wants to deny it. He knows Charles might be in love but with who? Whispers in halls are invaluable for heists and yet always a bit or a lot untrustworthy. He like Charles and Ellie but never had to question how much. It was always simple. </p><p>Now it wasn't. Well Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>